olvido intencional
by PauPawu
Summary: -Ranita  esta vez sí que te patearon el trasero y vaya que te fue mal… Ushishishi… / one-shot! adv: lemon!  mis summarys suelen ser terribles  .


_**nya! un pequeño aporte sobre esta pareja! *w***_

_**espero sea de su agrado! **_

_**lalalalalalala(8) por que canto? xD**_

_**hay un poco de lemon (aunque en realidad creo que es bastante :P)**_

_**la verdad creeo que soy mala para esto, pero bueno, mi musa manda y yo trato de escribirlo decentemente...**_

_** o al menos trato de que quede bonito n_nU**_

_**los dejo en paz para que lean, espero les guste! :3**_

* * *

><p>Era tarde, la mansión Varia se encontraba muy silenciosa, Bel se encontraba en la sala aburrido, sentado jugando con sus cuchillos, estaba solo.<p>

Xanxus y Escualo estaban en una reunión (pobre del que tuviera que soportar a esa combinación tan peligrosa) levi aun estaba en el hospital debido a las ultimas heridas que le había propinado el jefe y lussuria había decidido ir a hacerle compañía durante esa noche después que terminara de entrenar, cosa que ya habia hecho, Fran aun no regresaba de su misión, Bel había regresado hace bastante tiempo y ya estaba muy aburrido, de todos modos su misión había sido cosa fácil. Nada que el príncipe no pudiera manejar a la perfección, como era habitual tratándose de el, por lo que la mansion estaba vacia, silenciosa... y muy aburrida!

Poco después sintió que alguien abría la puerta, de seguro era Fran, pues los otros tardarían más tiempo en regresar. En efecto era Fran, había regresado en un estado bastante deplorable.

-Ranita~ esta vez sí que te patearon el trasero y vaya que te fue mal… Ushishishi… - el chico dio un leve salto en su lugar debido a la sorpresa que le había provocado su sempai.

Fran levanto la cabeza y pudo ver a Bel apoyado en el umbral de una puerta observándolo con una sonrisa bastante macabra que le provoco escalofríos y un muy mal presentimiento, ese estúpido príncipe estaba tramando algo, mejor se iba luego, antes de que se decidiera a molestarlo.

-Bel-sempai… Ya habías vuelto de tu misión?

-Acaso no es obvio… o crees que soy una ilusion tuya?- se burlo el rubio - de todos modos además de aburrido fue fácil…

-Mmm… iré a mi habitación.

Fran continuo con su camino, subió las escaleras directo a su habitación, lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían debido a las heridas y el evidente cansancio con el que había quedado después de esa misión. Una vez adentro cerró la puerta y comenzó a sacarse la ropa (lo que quedaba de ella, ya que por la misión sus pantalones estaban destrozados y la chaqueta desgarrada, lo que estaba más integro aun era la polera y la ropa interior e irónicamente esa estúpida capucha de rana, siendo un objetivo tan grande y fácil se encontraba intacta) luego se dirigió al baño para darse la tan ansiada ducha y luego poder dormir, estaba agotado y por las muchas y dolorosas heridas que tenia a causa de la misión probablemente no podría crear ni la más pequeña y simple ilusión. Una vez en la ducha recordó que no había puesto llave a la puerta, pero… que podría pasar?

"_como si no me hubiera pasado ya antes, bueno esperemos que esta vez no ocurra"_

En cuanto salió de la ducha se puso solo sus bóxer, de todos modos solo quería dormir. Abrió la puerta que conectaba el baño a su cuarto, miro hacia su cama y se llevo una gran sorpresa -, aunque se esperaba algo así, por lo que su expresión indiferente no cambio en lo mas mínimo- pero de todos modos se soprendio al ver que sobre la cama estaba recostado Bel, quien lo observaba sonriente,

-llegaste froggy~ - su compañero se había despojado de la polera quedando en solo con sus pantalones negros, el menor instintivamente miro hacia la puerta y noto que este había puesto el cerrojo, y ahí estaba otra vez un escalofrio recorrió su espalda al mismo tiempo que un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, y como no, si su sempai estaba acostado sobre su cama, con una sonrisa más macabra de la que le había dirigido cuando llego de su misión, sin polera y había puesto el cerrojo en la puerta, era obvio que no podría escapar, ya que en el estado que se encontraba probablemente una tortuga seria mas rápida corriendo, se acerco a la cama si estar seguro si debía o no hacerlo. Frente a esto Bel se paro y se acerco a su compañero. - El príncipe esta aburrido y quiere jugar… ushishishi

-Estoy cansado, por favor Bel-sempai… no molestes esta noche - Fran se sentó en la cama, Bel lo siguió y se sentó a su lado

-El príncipe quiere jugar ahora- le dijo inclinándose juguetonamente hacia su compañero peliverde, el cual ni siquiera inmuto su típica expresión indiferente ante este gesto. Bel se subió a la cama y se acerco por la espalda de del chico, lo abrazo con ambos brazos y comenzó a jugar con una de sus manos pasándola por las heridas del torso de Fran, bajando lentamente hasta que llego al lugar donde comenzaban los bóxer de Fran.

-Bel-sempai… Por favor

-Ushishishi, es demasiado tarde- dijo mientras se sacaba sus pantalones para quedar solo en su ropa interior

Fran se volteo para mirar a su compañero y hacer el último intento de detenerlo, pero sin tiempo para reaccionar se encontró con los labios de Bel sobre los suyos haciendo presión para que el peliverde le permitiera la entrada a su boca, cosa que después de unos segundos de lucha logro, el chico estaba cediendo fácilmente así que rápidamente cambio de posición con Fran quedando frente a frente y comenzó a empujar el cuerpo del menor haciendo que este se recostara para así su rubio compañero acomodar su cuerpo sobre el suyo, fue un beso largo lo suficiente para que Bel lograra que ambos se despojaran finalmente de la poca ropa que les quedaba.

Fran ya sabía que no podría detener a su compañero, quien finalizado el beso hizo un brusco movimiento volteando a Fran quien quedo boca abajo en la cama, en un intento bastante torpe de huir se intento parar pero bel lo cogió por la cintura dejándolo a cuatro patas sobre la cama, ante esto Fran apoyo sus brazos sobre la cama, y oculto su rostro entre las sabanas, no quería mirar al llamado "genio de los Varia", ya sabia lo que ahora venia. Fran sintió el cuerpo se su compañero sobre el suyo, sintió como Bel abrazaba fuertemente su cuerpo y ante esto intento moverse, pero Bel lo tomo fuertemente y apretó una de las heridas del brazo del chico hasta lograr que brotara un poco de sangre.

-Auch! - se quejo el peliverde, mirando enojado a bel quien ahora lamia de sus dedos una gotas de sangre que habían osado caer sobre su mano - B-bel sempai… detente

-Ushishishi, estas indefenso, los ilusionistas son débiles ante el dolor físico

-Como sabes eso?

-Una vieja amiga me lo dijo…

Bel se acerco a la herida que sangraba y limpio delicadamente la sangre con su lengua, luego abrazo de forma más delicada a Fran y sin esperar más se acerco un poco a su compañero e inclino fuertemente su cuerpo contra el de Fran, entrando en el menor, produciendo un escalofrío y un gemido a su compañero quien apretó fuertemente las sabanas de las cuales se sostenía.

-B-Bel-Sempai…- dijo Fran con la voz entrecortada, producto de los movimientos efectuados por su compañero

-Ushishishi…

Fran sentía el cuerpo de su compañero cálido y cercano. Con cada movimiento sentía como ambos cuerpos se hacían dolorosamente uno, sentía como el cuerpo de bel se introducía placenteramente en el suyo. Fran estaba en un estado en el que se había entregado por completo al deseo que había reprimido, pero no era solo el, su compañero también sentía esto aunque claramente el no lo sabía, el creía que Bel era un sádico al que le gustaba usarlo como "juguete" simplemente.

Bel dejaba que su cuerpo se moviera solo, después de bastante tiempo acerco más su cuerpo a Fran y sin salir de su compañero lo forzó a soltar las sabanas e incarse a la altura del rubio, sostuvo su cuerpo con una mano y con la otra volteo la cara de Fran para poder verlo, tenía una clara expresión de cansancio pero a ambos sabían que el placer podía mas que el cansancio y que ya no había nada que los pudiera detener, luego lo forzó a abrir la boca en busca de un beso, el que una vez obtenido se convirtió en uno muy apasionado ya que Fran había dejado de luchar y se había entregado a la pasión del momento, fue un beso largo el que se vio interrumpido cuando Bel corto el aliento de Fran con un movimiento de caderas, el cual repitió enseguida logrando que Fran arqueara su espalda.

-Ah… B-Bel-sempai… por favor ya… ah

Finalmente el genio varia se dispuso a hacer el último movimiento, que produjo un gemido en ambos logrando que bel se tensara tras el peliverde para luego soltarlo dejando caer bruscamente sobre la cama al chico, quien estaba aun incado y estaba apoyado sobre sus brazos, bel se inclino sobre su cuerpo y lo abrazo delicada y fuertemente con una de sus manos mientas que con la otra jugueteaba con el pelo verde del ilusionista.

-Ya estarás feliz Bel-Sempai – dijo Fran con tono entrecortado por el evidente cansancio producto del esfuerzo físico.

Bel que aun estaba sobre el cuerpo de Fran, se aproximo a sus labios y le beso de una manera muy suave, sin la violencia que solía poner a este tipo de gestos, y se dispuso a responder.

-Aun no…

Fran lo miro con cara de extrañado cuando noto que aquella mano con la que el príncipe lo tenía abrazado comenzaba a bajar por su estomago sin detenerse.

-Detente por favor Bel-Sempai ya no puedo…

-Seguro que quieres que me detenga?… por que por acá abajo no parece que quisieran que me detenga… ushishishi

Fran volvió a ocultar su cabeza avergonzado, se afirmo de las sabanas, sabía que aunque el dijera que no deseaba aquello, su cuerpo solo reaccionaba a su real deseo. Lo mejor era quedarse callado y esperar.

Bel comenzó a mover aquella mano con la que había logrado hacer que su compañero se avergonzara, por fin lo tenía por completo bajo su poder. Mientras que con una mano lograba que su compañero apretara fuertemente las sabanas, con la otra jugaba con los cabellos verdes de su compañero, quería lograr que su compañero lo mirara pero este cubría su avergonzado rostro, le encantaba ver el rostro avergonzado de Fran en esos momentos (sobre todo por que el chico pocas veces cambiaba su expresión indiferente) así como le gustaba ver sus cabellos revueltos sobre su rostro sudoroso.

El príncipe retiro su mano del cabello de Fran, y delicadamente la apoyo sobre la mano de Fran mientras por un momento detenía el sube y baja de la mano que se encontraba aferrada a la entrepierna del menor, con este tierno gesto logro que su compañero lo mirara un poco desconcertado, se acerco y le dio un beso, sin profundizar mucho de forma tierna y delicada. Fran se sonrojo produciendo una sonrisa en Bel.

Bel apretó su cuerpo contra el de Fran y continúo con lo que había comenzado. Fran se quejaba entre gemidos pero no quería que el rubio se detuviera. Bel movía su mano a ratos lenta y apretadamente, tanto que llegaba a provocar gruñidos roncos por parte de Fran y a veces tan rápido que al peliverde le parecía que le faltaba la respiración, finalmente noto como se tensaba su compañero y supo que era tiempo de que ese jueguito terminara, entonces comenzó a mover rápidamente su mano mientras se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo del muchacho, ya no debería continuar, esto causo que Fran arqueara su espalda, cayendo sobre la cama sin poder más.

-Ushishishi… fue divertido – dijo bel mientras se ponía lamia sensualmente el liquido que había sido derramado en su mano, provocando que fran se avergonzara enormemente frente a este gesto. Se puso su ropa interior y luego se levanto y fue directo a donde se encontraba la capucha de rana, la tomo y se dirijo nuevamente a Fran

-Oye rana… - Fran levanto la cabeza extrañado, Bel puso la capucha sobre su pelo verde – Mejor ponte la capucha

-Pero si aun estamos en mi habitación- bel simplemente lo ignoro y lo miro entregándole una sonrisa

El príncipe se dirigió a la cama de Fran y se acostó

-pero pronto amanecerá y tendremos que salir de aquí, ahorraras tiempo si te quedas con ella

-que acaso planeas quedarte aquí a dormir?

Bel ya se había quedado dormido, Fran se saco la capucha y la dejo en el suelo, estaba muy cansado, se volvió a recostar al lado de su compañero y miro a la puerta, si no olvidara ponerle llave a la puerta habría podido descansar esa noche, pero de todos modos empezaba a acostumbrarse a que esto ocurriera, estaba pasando bastante seguido últimamente, tanto que Fran ya no estaba seguro si olvidaba ponerle llave a la puerta intencionalmente o no…

* * *

><p><em><strong>yey! ahora que le revise creo que me quedo feo ._.U <strong>_

_**la verdad es que no me gusta ser muy explicita en el lemon...**_

_**lo siento si los defraude o los hice perder su tiempo**_

_**pero en realidad espero que les haya gustado :P**_

_**de todos modos, si quieren lanzarme frutas, verduras, zapatos, o lo que sea, ya saben solo deben apretar ese botoncito azul que esta alli abajatito :3**_

_**se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, pero no sean muy agresivos owo**_

_**gracias por leer!**_


End file.
